Murgleys
Murgleys (死と憎の紅剣 (マーグレイズ), Māgureizu, French for "Death Brand", Japanese for "Crimson Sword of Death and Hatred") is a magical item that allows the user to form a symbiotic relationship with the weapon, forming a bio-mechanical suit of armour around the user's body to heavily augment their fighting power, albeit with several conditions, that of which branded Murgleys as "cursed" (罰当たり, bachiatari). When an individual and Murgleys bond, they gain a moniker, typically among the lines of "___ Knight" (___騎士(ナイト), ___ Naito). History Much about Murgleys remains ambigious, from its creator, when it was created, or how it was created. Its first known user was a heroic figure known as "Inzekt Knight" (インゼクトナイト, Inzekuto Naito), who used its power to capture and detain criminals and Dark Mages, known as a figure of great power. However, Inzekt Knight vanished after a supposedly difficult battle against a powerful demon, resulting in the demon's death, and Inzekt Knight's subsequent disappearance, never to be seen again. Murgleys itself is seemingly legendary, as Lamia admits that she has prior knowledge of it, and it even functions as the basis for World King's concept and creation, a suit of armour that can be worn by anyone, albeit World King is an inferior version, lacking the symbiosis and bio-mechanical traits that make Murgleys an incredible weapon. Description Murgleys takes the form of an odd, wooden handle, with carving making an intricate design alluding to vines, while the very tip of the "hilt" is round, possessing three perfectly spherical rubies. It is easy to grip and wield. Being a symbiotic weapon, Murgleys possesses sentience, which allows it to function properly. It is obedient, and doesn't follow orders of anyone but its current bonded host, but follows its "duty" thoroughly and without question. Murgleys can only be bonded to a single user at a time, and only once to a single user. It is done by gripping Murgleys' handle with the intent to fight, recieving a unique bio-mechanical armour fitting with the current user's own traits and ideals, as the handle itself changes into a unique weapon fitting for the current user, a blade, a gun or even impractical or unorthodox weapons for combat. However, upon bonding, the entity of Murgleys briefly reveals itself to the user, giving a "rule" (法則, hōsoku) that the user must abide to, lest they recieve punishment and the bond with Murgleys, never again being allowed to bond with it. The rule in question differs for most of the time, but its main basis is that breaking the rule results in either cruel irony, or simply taking advantage of the vulnerability or weaknesses of the user, such a "no-killing" rule against those who wish to be heroic. The primary power gained by Murgleys upon being worn is a dramatic increase in the user's physical abilities, their natural limiters breaking, allowing them to become nigh-unstoppable soldiers who feel little to no pain, are capable of lifting objects many times their own size, and move at blinding speed. In addition, they also gain instant mastery over whatever specialized weapon Murgleys' handle became, allowing no training on the user's part in order to master it overtime. Their magical power also recieved a significant boost, allowing an average mage to have power on par with an S-Class and then some. Thanks to its bio-mechanical traits, it also improves the user's own biology, making them nearly impervious to poison and disease while the armour is worn, in addition to allowing quick regeneration to most significant injuries, at the cost of magic power being the "fuel" that allows it to function. However, despite its massive power, the rule that the user must abide by can become a handicap of sort, as it can prevent them from going all out or become reckless in their battle, fearing they may accidentally break the rule and recieve punishment. Murgleys itself will deal punishment first hand, either physical or mental, utterly destroying the user's body and/or mind before abandoning them, denying them access to its power ever again. The looming fear of the consequences that may arise from breaking the rule can keep the user constantly on edge. Evolved Form Evolved Form (虞誘発形態 (エボルヴ・フォーム), Eboruvu Fōmu lit. Fear-Inducing Form) Known Users Murgleys2.jpg|'"Diabolos Knight"' (ディアボロスナイト, Diaborosu Naito)|link=Amon aobamurgleys.jpg|'"Pegasus Knight"' (ペガサスナイト, Pegasasu Naito)|link=Aoba Aogami murgleys3.jpg|'"Cardinal Knight"' (カーディナルナイト, Kādinaru Naito)|link=Geten Inzekt2.jpg|'"Inzekt Knight"' (インゼクトナイト, Inzekuto Naito) Hauteclere Hauteclere (覇規律の偽紅剣 (オートクレール), Ōtokurēru; French for "High and Neat" and Japanese for "Fake Crimson Sword of Supreme Order") is an "artificial" version of Murgleys, created by Hakase, and surgically implanted into Hemera Abel, making her the only user of it. Unlike Murgleys, Hauteclere does not use the user's traits or ideals to create a fitting armour, instead weaponizing the user's fears, turning them into unique abilities and a bio-mechanical armour. Descriptions Hauteclere is a black, cubic shaped instrument that can only be active after being surgically implanted into a user, the only known one being Hemera herself, the golfball sized cube being located near her heart, where it activates in moment's of extreme emotion when her heart begins beating faster and faster, reaching a point that triggers it and covers her in a pitch black armour. Much like Murgleys, Hauteclere is meant to heavily augment the physical and magical power of the user, reaching peak level, removing any known limiters that stop the user from reaching their full potential. However, unlike Murgleys, Hauteclere weaponizes one's fear, utilizing every ounce of the user's fear and dread to augment them more and more, and even after reaching the limit, continue to power up. However, while the fear's "level" can allow the user to become more powerful, it can also have negative side effects on the user's psyche, seen by Hemera having more frequent nightmares and even becoming delusional, hallucinating horrifying imagery that are rooted to her fear of darkness and the color black. In addition, if Hemera loses all will to fight, completely giving up to her fears, the armour begins to slowly dissipate and eventually dispel, rendering her exhausted. Hauteclere displayed the ability to manipulate one's fear in a multitude of ways, weaponizing it into blades or shields, or as seen with Hemera, manipulate darkness and the color black, confusing it for Darkness Magic, doing so on its own accord, with what it judges as the "best decision", for the "greater good" for Hemera's in battle, creating footsoldiers of pure darkness to fight alongside Hemera, or even take full control of her body to fight instead of hers if she were to hesitate. Hauteclere also manages to make Hemera master any weapon or style she is confronted with, a blade, a spear, and also perfectly mimic a fighting style, but due to being unable of changing Hemera's body structure, it may become a disadvantage. It notably turns her more violent and even crazed, to the point where she would give up her morals and try to kill her foe, and even attack her friends. Due to being surgically implanted into her, and near her heart, removing Hauteclere is considered impossible without killing Hemera, especially since it is beginning to physically merge with her vital organs, heart included. As such, Hauteclere is considered either an "extra organ", or a "tumor", being valuable for Hemera to stay alive, but also being harmful. Cast Off Due to being an imperfect version of Murgleys, Hauteclere cannot "grow and evolve", as such, it instead possesses its equivlant, known as Cast Off (キャスト・オフ, Kyasuto Ofu), activated by Hauteclere on its own when the situation calls for it, without Hemera's consent. Its point is sacrificing defense in order to augment offense and speed, and other qualities. While Murgleys' Evolved Form would result in typically a grandiose version of the standart form, Cast Off instead removes armour pieces, and adjusts the remaining armour pieces to the user's body, which may result in the overall armour becoming smaller, while also revealing more skin, revealing markings Hauteclere placed on the user's flesh. While Cast Off is active, the power granted by Hauteclere reaches phenomenal levels, being described as "breaking the limits". Hemera displayed the power of moving at blinding speed, her senses augmenting heavily, allowing her to predict her enemy's movement and react accordingly, overwhelming her enemy in a matter of seconds. Her strength also reaches the point where muscle mass becomes insignificant, allowing her overpower the likes of Amon, and lift objects many times her own size, throwing boulders like pebbles, and smash and bend metal like it was mere plastic. However, as mentioned before, the defense is diminished massively, reaching a point where a small stab wound can be lethal, the flesh and body becoming weaker, the bones fracturing from an attack that wouldn't be as destructive as it normally would. In addition, it can pull incredible strain on the body when employing magic, the magical power harming Hemera's own body due to their "weight" and power. Known Users hauteclere2.jpg|'"Darkhorse Knight"' (ダークホーヒーウナイト, Dākuhōhīu Naito)|link=Hemera Abel Trivia *Murgleys' form as a red blade wielded by Inzekt Knight is the origin of Geten's love for the color red, as well as Inzekt Knight being his idol as a child that inspired him to become a hero in the first place. *The primary inspiration for Murgleys as a symbiotic bio-mechanical suit of armour comes from the Symbiotes from the Marvel Universe as well as the Guyver Units from Guyver. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Items Category:Magical Items Category:Cursed Item